


Boarding School of Horrors

by Mimiroru



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-08-24 22:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16649275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimiroru/pseuds/Mimiroru
Summary: Dawn and Johanna Berlitz move to Lumiose City in the Kalos region once Johanna get's a job offer. Johanna's job requires her travelling all other the region for weeks at a time, leaving Dawn home alone. Dawn soon reconnects with her old friend Barry, who informs her of a boarding school that he attends, which is the best school in the city. Dawn decides to enrol as it works well with her mother travelling around Kalos.Dawn starts at Lumiose Boarding School, but soon learns that it's a school like no other.





	1. New year, new blood

-

??? POV

I took heavy steps, as I entered the boarding school that I was attending for the third year. The skies were grey, and the clouds were rather bunched together as rained poured. I kept walking, soon approaching the office building. I took in a deep breath, as the air was filled with a funny smell as it was raining.

The building was it's usual lilac colour, the principal had promised a navy blue recolour, but she has been saying that for the past year. It's still going to remain it's ugly lilac colour, which looked very dull amongst the pouring skies.

I entered the building, my steps lightened as I was now undercover. I looked around with a sharp gaze, looking at all of the students walking by. I took off my sunglasses and ran my tongue along my teeth, going over my fangs. "This is going to be a good year." I said aloud, in a rather happy yet evil voice.

-

Dawn's POV.

"Dawn Berlitz hurry up! We're going to be late!" My best friend, Barry said from downstairs. I stood in front of my mirror, fixing my soft blue, straight hair. Once putting in these yellow hair clips, I pulled my white and pink beanie over my head before looking back to my giant, purple suitcase and making sure I have everything.

Recently my Mother, Johanna and I moved from Twinleaf Town, Sinnoh to Lumiose City, Kalos. My childhood friend Barry had moved here three years ago with his parents. We moved here because my Mother got offered a job with almost double the pay here in Kalos, but she would have to often travel around the region which would leave me alone at home for weeks at a time. After regaining contact with Barry again, he informed me that he went to Lumiose Boarding School, the best school in the city. It also worked out perfectly if my Mother wasn't going to be home often, so I enrolled and thankfully, got in.

"Dawn! Hurry up or I'm going to fine you" Barry shouted. I huffed, going through my piles of clothes for the last time. "Barry! For Arceus sake when will I next be home? I have to take all of my good clothes with me!" I retaliated, stacking my endless piles of much loved and needed clothes back into my suitcase. I then bent down, under my bedside table and pulled my phone charger from it's electrical socket and placed it in my suitcase as well. I then scavenged through my drawers in hope of finding my phone. Luckily enough I did, for some strange reason I left it in my drawer beside my makeup bag.

"I can't forget this." I said, taking my black and blue striped make up bag and placing it my suitcase. "Hmm.. Anything else?" I wondered. Barry shouted again, "For Arceus sake Daw-" I groaned and cut him off, "Shut up! I'm coming!" I retorted, quickly scanning my room. I grabbed my hairbrush from my tallboy and flung it into my suitcase before dashing into the bathroom and taking my toothbrush, toothpaste and a bar of soap and throwing it into my luggage.

In a rush, I zipped up the suitcase and hauled it downstairs carefully as I surely didn't wait to injure myself right before starting at a new school. "Finally! I thought you'd never come downstairs!" The tall blonde haired boy muttered, as my mother laughed. My mother then walked over to me, still taller then me, she hugged me. "Dawn I'm going to miss you so much! Please come back whenever possible!" She said, squeezing me.

"M-mum! I need to breathe!" I joked, as she let go of me. I gave a smiled, as I noticed she was tearing up. "You know Ms Berlitz, every second weekend we are able to come home." Barry awkwardly informed my mother, as he scratched the back of his head. "Yes, I do know that but still, I'm going to miss my little girl." My mother then hugged me once more. "M-mum, We really have to go." I blurted. My mother finally pulled away, "Alright, bye sweetheart." She smiled.

My mother then turned to Barry, "Barry please take care of her, if any guys hit on my daughter I give you permission to beat them with a stick." She admitted happily, as I sweatdropped. Barry chuckled, "Sure thing Ms Berlitz! I love hitting jerks!" He grinned, before he opened my front door.

It creaked as he opened it slowly and wheeled his small, blue suitcase out of the door. I came behind him, wheeling out my heavier, larger, purple suitcase. Barry smiled as he looked up at the sky, "Thank Arceus, it stopped raining!" He cheered.

I laughed at the blonde haired boy, as we then started walking to the boarding school, Barry was telling me all about some of the friends he had at the school. We fell silent, all that was heard was the water squelching under our feet as we walked. "Hey Dawn, I should probably tell you this for your safety, but there are some people at this school that you need to be aware of." He said, looking at me.

He spoke in such a serious tone. "Why so?" I asked, adjusting my scarf as a chilly breeze blew. "W-well.. It's kinda hard to explain, I'm sure you'll get a strange vibe or something if you run into certain people. Just please be careful." Barry sweatdropped, as we were approaching the entrance gates of the boarding school.

I was astonished with how beautiful the school looked. We walked in, the entrance had garden beds on both sides of the pathway, full of blooming tulips. The front office building was painted a lilac colour, which Barry stuck his nose up at. "The principal has promised a repaint for over a year now and it's still an ugly lilac colour." He huffed. I laughed, "It's not that bad Barry." I insisted.

-

Ash's POV.

I stood by my locker, the faded blue colour of the lockers bothered me. "Will this school repaint anything?" I sighed, before putting in my combination and opening the creaky, metal door. "Hey Ashy boy." I heard a familiar voice say. I turned around and saw Gary Oak, he was tall with brown hair and wore a black polo shirt, with some stupid signature necklace he always wears, and a pair of black pants. The brown haired prick, smiled smugly at me. I looked at his teeth, as he had sharp fangs. I then looked to his eyes, as they were a deep red.

Those were vampire characteristics, of which I had as well. My deep red eyes glared into his, "What do you want?" I asked. Gary shrugged, taking the sunglasses that he held in his hand and placing them on his head. "Have you seen the humans this year? " He asked, his voice displayed that he was hungry.

I went to scold Gary until someone else did it for me, "Can we try and keep the humans alive this year?" We both turned to see Serena, standing tall as she came over, her deep red eyes shone. She wore a pink dress with a red cardigan as well as matching boots. Gary laughed, mockingly as he walked close to Serena. "But what fun is that? We can drain their blood.. And honestly if needed turn them into Vampire.. We could do with more vampires.. as this school only has the three of us." He huffed, looking into her eyes with a smug grin.

Serena's glare turned even angrier. "We are not the only supernatural beings in this school, dumbass. Do you know what will happen to us if the school finds out what we are? They'll burn the lot of us!" Serena hissed, shoving Gary out of her way. "Oh Serena, who else is there? The wolfgirl, the witchgirl.. There are only the five of us.. It's a little lonely don't you think?" Gary challenged. Serena walked towards Gary, taking heavy steps, "Just lay it off the humans! We'll get caught." She hissed, before finally walking away.

Gary laughed, before looking at me. I held my glare. "We're vampires, how else are we going to eat?" He laughed. I sighed, Serena and I were careful when eating, of course like all Vampires do, they need to drink blood to survive. The two of us have our own method or drinking blood from a human and making sure they don't go off and tell authorities. Gary on the other hand was careless, he drank blood from our fellow students who could easily tell teachers.

Suddenly the double glass doors opened as Barry and what seemed like a friend of his, walked in. They seemed to have come through the office building then into this building, the dorm rooms and lockers, upstairs was the classrooms. "Hm, looks like blondie has a new friend." Gary noticed, looking at Barry. "I call dibs." He added. I scoffed, "Dibs? What is this? You can't take control over a human!" I said, angrily. Two years ago Gary said those same words to me when a new girl had walked through the same doors, and within a week he compelled her to like him then drank every single drop of blood from her until she was dead. Gary then looked at me and laughed, "Please, I'm Gary Oak." He laughed.

-

Barry's POV.

We got Dawn's schedule, room number etc, we left the office building and came out into the courtyard, Dawn was yet again amazed by the beauty of the school - which I fail to see. She kept rambling on about the gardens and the trees. We then walked through the double glass doors to the bottom floor of the main building, which had all of the dorm rooms and lockers. The second floor had all of the classrooms. As we stepped inside, I noticed Gary and Ash talking by the lockers nearby. "Shit!" I muttered.

Dawn must of noticed, "Is something wrong?" She asked me, with slight concern showing in her facial expression. I shook my head, "Nah, everything's fine." I said, before looking back at the two. Gary looked over here and smirked, I felt anger rise, I knew what they were.. Ash and I have been friends ever since I started here.. three years ago. As for Gary, he is an absolute dick.. He killed a girl in the first week of her staying here.

"Alright, Classes start tomorrow, the girl's dorms are down that way," I pointed, to the right. "And boy's dorms are down that way." I pointed to the left. "Alright, thanks Barry." She smiled, but I could tell that she was nervous. I then checked over my details, "My dorm is #147, if you need anything just knock." I assured. "Thanks Barry." Dawn said, before wheeling her suitcase down the corridor. I then walked down the left corridor.

Gary approached me, "So who is the girl?" He asked, his voice made me want to slam his head into a locker door. "That girl is the one human you will not be going near, you hear me!?" I said angrily. Gary laughed, "I can do wait ever the fuck I want blondie, don't you dare try to push me around." He said, with his annoying voice. He then walked away as I groaned. I then heard footsteps and I looked behind me to see Ash.

"Ash! How was your Summer break?" I asked, as the raven haired boy approached me, "Fairly boring, how about yours?" He asked, his deep red eyes shone as he looked to me. Ash was the only supernatural being I could really trust, although the only supernatural beings I knew of in this school was Ash and Gary. "I was helping a friend move." I shrugged. Ash paused before speaking, "Was that blue haired girl the one you helped move?" He asked. I nodded.

"Gary has taken a shine to her." He then said, as I froze. "Y-you've got to help me keep her from all of this supernatural bullshit Ash, especially from Gary that asshole." I stammered. Ash nodded, "Don't worry, I've already thought of keeping your friend away from Gary.. What is her name?" He asked. "Her name is Dawn Berlitz." I replied, feeling happier that I could trust Ash.

"Alright, Hopefully she'll be in some of my classes, I'll do my best to keep her away from Gary.. We don't want another incident, like what had happened two years ago." Ash said. I nodded. Ash then looked at my details, "Oh, You're in room #147.. So is Cilan, Gary and myself." He said. "Fuck." I grumbled, "I told Dawn if she needed anything to come to our dorm." I mumbled, filling with regret. Ash sighed, "Like I said, I'll keep him away from Dawn." He said, as we began to walk to our dorm. I couldn't believe this luck, but I was glad I could trust Ash.

-

Dawn's POV.

I walked down the corridor, counting the rooms until I reached number #313. I took light steps as I continued to wheel my suitcase. I couldn't help but to feel nervous, the people I was soon to meet would be my room mates for the rest of the year. I wobbled slightly as I walked, counting the numbers on the doors. "#311, #312, #313." I said aloud, but quietly.

I got to the door, nerves filling me. Who will I be stuck with? Will I get along with them? Will I have classes with them? All of these questions filled my head, as I reached my hand out to open the door.


	2. Meet and greet

Dawn's POV

I got to the door, nerves filling me. Who will I be stuck with? Will I get along with them? Will I have classes with them? All of these questions filled my head, as I reached my hand out to open the door. 

My hand kind of twitched as I put it on the doorknob, and twisted it. I heard a few loud whispers coming from the room. Nervously, I pushed the door open and walked in, pulling my suitcase along behind me. 

In the dorm room stood three girls, the first one was rather tall, with short blonde hair. She wore a pink dress, a red hat, a red cardigan and red matching boots. Something that struck me though, was the fact that her eyes weren't a common blue or brown colour, but a deep red colour. 

The second girl was also rather tall, with long brown hair that was tied up into a high ponytail. The girl wore a white t-shirt with a black jumper which was left unzipped, short denim shorts and a white and pink hat was placed on her head. She had blue eyes, which looked more normal I must say.

The third girl was about an average height. She had long purple hair, tied back in a strange way. The girl also wore a pink and creamy yellow dress with matching tights and matching pink shoes. She also had brown eyes, which again seemed pretty normal. 

After looking at each of my new roommates, I decided that now would be a good time to introduce myself. "Hi! My name is Dawn!" I said sheepishly. The girl with blonde hair smiled, "It's nice to meet you Dawn, my name is Serena." She seemed friendly. "My name is Touko! It's a pleasure to meet you." The brown haired girl chirped. She seemed kind also, but I can already see a hint of outgoingness. The last girl, with purple hair spoke, "And my name is Iris! It's so exciting to have a new friend~" The girl said in a happy tone. 

I smiled, I couldn't believe how nice these girls were the second I walked through the door. "It's nice to meet you!" I said happily to them as I wheeled my suitcase to my bed and sat on it. "Hey, do you need a tour of the school?" Touko asked kindly. I awkwardly nodded. "All I know is that the dorms are down here and the classrooms are upstairs." I admitted. Touko laughed, "Well I'll show you around, come with me." She smiled, offering me a hand up before leading me out the door. 

Normal POV.

Iris and Serena watched as Touko left with Dawn, to show her the school. Serena scowled, "Why a human? This is ridiculous!" Iris laughed nervously, "Oh come on, she seems sweet. Stop being such a kid Serena." She giggled. Serena rolled her eyes before arguing. 

"I'm sorry but do you know the feeling to crave human blood constantly?" She glared. "Not to mention, I feel uneasy about a human staying in here because she could find out about us and tell authorities."  
Iris sighed at this. "Then everyone will know that she's sharing rooms with a Vampire," She began, pointing to herself. "A Witch," The girl added, pointing to Iris. "And a Werewolf." Serena concluded, pointing out the door but referring to Touko. 

Iris nodded, "I understand your concern Serena, We'll just have to try and hide this from her.. Eventually she'll find out, or we may have to tell her but I'm sure by then we can trust her." Iris smiled, Serena sighed still. "You're so trusting Iris." She admitted. 

-

Touko had Dawn by the wrist and lead her around the bottom floor. "Okay Dawn, the toilets and showers are this way!" She pointed to the right. Dawn looked over and nodded, "I'll need to remember that." She laughed. Touko then began talking again, "And-" But she was cut off as a pair of hands covered her eyes.

"Huh? Who's that." Touko asked deviously, trying to pull the hands away from her eyes. Dawn looked behind Touko, as a group of guys approached. A tall guy, with green eyes and green hair who seemed to be wearing some sort of suit with a green bowtie, was covering Touko's eyes as his friends laughed lightly. 

Dawn turned to the other two boys, both tall. One had brown, scruffed hair, dark red eyes and wore a black tshirt, black pants and what seemed like a signature necklace. The other boy had raven hair, red eyes also and wore a blue and white jumper as well as grey pants. Dawn gasped when she noticed they had the same eye colour as Serena.

Touko giggled, taking the hands away from her eyes and turning around to see a boy. "Cilan~ I missed you!" She said, wrapping her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around the girls waist. "I missed you too babe." He said before the two kissed. 

One of the boys, that were friends with Cilan raced over to Dawn, putting their arms around her. "Why hello, aren't you cute. What's your name?" He asked as Dawn got flustered. "Er- My name is Dawn Berlitz." She said, trying to get out of his arms. "My name is Gary Oak, I can see that we'll become good friends." He grinned. 

The other boy came over and pulled Gary away from Dawn. "Sorry about him, he's a flirt." He said, looking back to Dawn. "My name's Ash Ketchum. I heard you're a friend of Barry." He smiled. Dawn blushed slightly, looking at Ash. "He's attractive.." She thought, before looking at Gary. "So is he, what a shame he doesn't have a personality to match though." She mentally groaned, as she couldn't believe how much of a flirt he was. 

"Yeah, Barry and I have been friends since we were children." Dawn said, bringing her gaze back to Ash. Ash smiled, "That's cute." Touko and Cilan were still in an embrace, Touko was looking at the other three. "So have you guys met Dawn?" She asked as the two boys nodded. 

Gary grinned at Dawn, "She's cute Touko." He said, causing Dawn to blush. Touko laughed, letting go of her boyfriend. "I'll see you later~" She chimed, before going over and taking Dawn by the wrist, "I guess we should go back to our dorm." The brown haired girl suggested, leading her away. Dawn looked back at the three boys, "Bye!" She chimed before turning back to Touko. 

Gary smirked, "Bye gorgeous." He said confidently. Ash rolled his eyes at Gary. "She is beautiful," Ash began thinking, looking back at Gary who was now talking to Cilan. "I can see why Barry wants to protect her." He thought. 

-

Touko took Dawn back to their dorm room, #313. "Hey girls~ We're back." Touko said, moving aside so Dawn could enter the room. "Hey Touko, Hey Dawn." Serena greeted, as she laid on her bed, distracted by her phone.

"Dawn met Cilan, Ash and Gary." Touko announced, sitting on the edge of her bed. Serena sat up, switching off her phone to talk to her roommates. "I bet, you made out with Cilan and left Dawn to talk to Gary and Ash." She said, with a grin. A blush crept on Touko's face, "M-maybe.. But that's not bad for Dawn.. She had two guys that couldn't stop looking at her." Touko grinned. 

Dawn blushed, "I-i wouldn't say that.. They were just.. Friendly." She admitted, scratching the back of her head. Serena laughed at her comment, "You should have seen how quickly Dawn ended up in Gary's arms though." Touko said with a massive smirk, but that's when Serena stopped laughing. 

"Is something wrong Serena?" Iris asked, as she'd been listening to the conversation. "Well.. Dawn if I were you, I'd try to stay clear of Gary. He's a real jerk." Serena said protectively. Dawn sweatdropped at this.

"Hey! It'll be time for dinner soon. I'll show you where we eat." Iris said, walking over to Dawn and linking arms with her as they left the room. Touko went to leave too but Serena asked her to stay. "Touko you're an idiot." The blonde haired girl huffed, standing up. "What was I supposed to do? Publicly embarrass them by forcing them apart?" Touko asked helplessly. "Remember when Gary killed a girl? It all began with him being a massive flirt." Serena admitted. Touko groaned, "Ash separated them anyway." She said, opening the door. "Cmon let's eat." She whined as Serena nodded, locking the door behind her.

The girls entered the hall where the students ate. Iris and Dawn were in line, getting food. "Let's just cut in and join them." Touko giggled, as herself and Serena cut in line to reach their friends. The four girls reached the buffet, where there was all different foods. They piled up their plates before finding a table to sit at. 

-

Ash, Gary, Barry and Cilan sat at a table and ate. It was pretty quiet as they all just dug into their food. "Hey Barry," Gary began, looking at him with an evil grin. "I met your blue haired friend today. She's hot." The Vampire simply said. "I thought I told you to stay away from here." Barry scowled.

Gary grinned, "And if I remember correctly, I told you I can do what I want." He said cooly. Cilan looked up, "What's wrong with Gary saying hello to Dawn?" He asked. Barry sighed, knowing that Cilan knew nothing about the supernatural beings of the school.. Even though he was dating one. 

Cilan shrugged it off as he got silence as an answer. The green haired boy picked up his plate, "I'm gonna sit with Touko." He said before walking over to the girls table and sitting beside his girlfriend. Gary just laughed, before looking outside to see it was a full moon. 

"Well fellas, we're gonna have to lock the windows and doors tonight." Gary said causualy, looking at the moon. 

-

After dinner, everyone went back to their dorm rooms. Touko sighed, looking at the moon outside. "Hey guys, I'm gonna go for a walk.. I'll see you later." She said, "Lock the windows and doors." The brown haired girl said to Serena before exiting. Serena gave a nod, turning to the window and slamming it shut. 

Touko left the room, it was unknown where she was heading. The truth was, a Werewolf has to turn every full moon, Touko being a Werewolf had to leave so she could transform. Dawn was confused but let the conversation drop. 

"Hey, we should probably get some sleep.. We have classes tomorrow." Iris noted. "Yeah, goodnight girls." Serena decided, switching off her lamp and laying down. "Goodnight." Dawn smiled, closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep. 

-

It was 3am, for some reason Dawn had woken up. The girl tossed and turned until she found a comfortable position. The girl looked around the room to see Touko's empty bed. "Hm? I thought she was going for a walk.. Where is she?" Curiosity struck her. 

Dawn stood up, quietly grabbing a flashlight and left the room quietly, hoping to find Touko.


	3. Gary Oak

Dawn's POV  
-  
I left the dorm room quickly and quietly, clutching a flashlight. "Where could Touko be?" I wondered. 

Using the torch, I walked around the dorm room floor in hope of finding her. 

I found a giant double glass door, which led to the courtyard. "Maybe she's in trouble?" I thought, as I walked over to the glass door.

I tried to pull it open, with that failing I tried to push it open. It just wouldn't budge. "That's weird." I mumbled, before looking up and out of the glass, to see something running in the distance. 

"What.. Is that..?" I wondered. "That's a werewolf." A familiar voice spoke from behind me. I froze, before turning around go see Gary. "G-gary?" I asked, still a little unsure if it was his name. "That's right. What brings you here so early in the morning?" He asked, walking a little closer to me. 

I stepped back a little, as the moonlight shone through the glass, so I could see. Gary's deep red eyes shone, as he looked at me. "Touko is missing. She's not in our dorm!" I panicked. Gary laughed, walking closer as I kept stepping backwards, eventually meeting the wall. 

"Don't worry about her." Gary said, putting a hand on my shoulder, then stroking my neck with his finger. "W-what're you doing!?" I panicked, swatting his hand away.

Gary then looked into my blue eyes, I looked at him confused, as his pupils seemed to have shrunk. He then spoke in a calm voice, "You will stay perfectly still." Gary began, as I was growing scared. "And you will not scream." He concluded.

Gary then leant closer, leaning towards my neck before, what felt like, sinking his teeth into my skin.   
"W-what the!?" I wanted to shove him away and scream as I run, but for some reason, I just couldn't. It's like he had compelled me. 

"G-gary!?" I managed to whisper, panicked. My neck was stinging painfully, I'd never felt such a excruciating sting. Then Gary pulled away, wiping his mouth as I put my hand over my neck and removed it to find it covered in blood. 

"W-what the fuck!?" I panicked, though I couldn't scream. The brown haired boy then looked into my eyes again, his pupil size decrease again as it seemed he was compelling me. 

"You should probably clean that up. You will remember nothing, if anyone asks, a werewolf bit you. I was never here." He said calmly and slowly before walking away. 

I blinked, feeling a patch in my memory as I had no idea why I was standing by the glass door exit. "W-why does.. My neck hurt so much?" I wondered, touching it. "I was attacked.. By an animal.. A werewolf." I thought calmly, walking back to my dorm room. "I need to clean this bite up and sleep." I decided, entering the dorm.  
-  
The next morning  
-  
Normal POV  
-  
Touko entered the dorm room quietly, her clothes quite tattered and she was feeling tired. Quickly, she changed in the bathroom before deciding to wake up Iris, Serena and Dawn.

"Girls! Wake up! We have classes in an hour!" Touko called, jumping on Serena's bed. "Ah! Get off of me!" Serena hissed, pulling the cover over her head. "Aww! Serena is grumpy." The brown haired girl teased, getting off of her. 

The four girls all got ready for classes in a matter of twenty minutes, which meant they had plenty of time for breakfast. Dawn was in the bathroom, trying to cover the bite mark on her neck. "How on Earth did a werewolf bite me? I literally can't remember." The blue haired girl thought to herself, deciding to cover it with a scarf since she was worried makeup would infect it. 

"Cmon Dawn! All of the food will be gone by the time you're done!" Iris giggled. "Uh- I'm coming!" Dawn quickly called, tying her scarf so the mark was hidden, before exiting the bathroom and following along with the other three girls. 

"I say since we have a lot of time, we should go buy breakfast at a cafe or something." Serena admitted. "Good idea!" Touko boomed. "We'll still need to be a bit careful of the time though." Iris admitted. "Will Lumiose City have enough cafes open at this time of the morning?" Dawn asked as Serena nodded eagerly. "Plenty."

The group strolled out of the school and eventually found a nice cafe. They all bought something to eat and sat down, chatting to eachother when a familiar group came by. "Hey ladies." Gary spoke, walking over and resting his chin on Serena's head as she shoved him off. "What do you want?" She asked, in a groan. 

"We were just walking by, buying breakfast when we thought we'd sit with you." Gary said slyly. Touko moved over as Cilan sat by her, the two chatted quietly as Cilan put an arm around her. 

The group chatted for some time, and Gary kept eyeing Dawn, noticing her behaviour hadn't changed since the event from the morning, meaning his compulsion worked. 

"Oh shit, class starts in five minutes!" Iris blurted as the group all got to their feet and left to get back to the school.   
-  
Ash's POV  
-  
We soon arrived at the boarding school. I looked to Dawn who looked a little confused to where to go still.

"Dawn, what class do you have first?" Barry asked, as she pulled out her timetable to look. "Er I have Maths first." She admitted. Barry sighed, "Lucky, I have History."

I looked at my timetable and smiled when I noticed I have Maths first too. "I am terrible at Maths though." Dawn scowled as Barry laughed. I walked over to the pair with a smile.

I showed them my timetable happily, "I have Maths first too! I can show you where the classroom is if you like." I offered as the girl smiled, pushing a strand of hair out of her face before replying. 

"Thanks Ash! That'd help a lot." She said gratefully, sweatdropping. Dawn then put a finger under her chin as she thought. "Actually I need to go to my locker first.. I've been given an empty one." I nodded, "That's fine, I'll wait." I admitted as she smiled. "Thanks Ash."

We walked through the main reception to the dorm/class building. Once getting inside, everyone went there separate ways. I went with Dawn to find her new locker. 

She looked through her information sheet, her blue eyes zoomed up and down the page as we were hurrying. "Ah- Locker number #634." She said confidently as she'd finally found the number on her details list

Quickly we scurried through the hallway, counting locker numbers as we didn't want to get to class too late. "Here it is!" I called as I found the faded locker with the numbers '#634' written on the door. 

"Sweet! Thanks Ash!" She smiled at me before dashing to the locker door and pulling it open, quickly stacking her books inside. 

While waiting, I thought about her. Honestly, she's beautiful I can tell why Barry is close to her. The two of them, would have the best friendship.. Their personalities really would match well. For the short time of meeting Dawn.. I can already tell why Barry wants her protected from us Supernatural beings.

Not gonna lie, I like Dawn, But my job is to protect her from the Supernatural, including myself.. But Gary especially!

Dawn closed the locker door and turned around, holding her Maths books in her arms. "Alright, I'm ready to go! Thanks for waiting." She said sweetly. I smile back, but if then turns into a frown as I noticed a mark, just peeking above her scarf. 

Worriedly and without thinking, I go to undo her scarf, as she tried to keep all of her books in one arm to stop me with her other. "Ash!? What are you doing!?" She asked, confused and a little irritated. Before she says anything else, I slide the scarf off from around her neck, revealing a bite mark. 

"Dawn.. What happened to your neck?" I asked, already knowing Gary would have tried something like this. Dawn huffed, before rubbing her hand gently on the marking. "I er- Got bitten by a werewolf." She admitted shyly now. 

"Really? When did this happen?" I asked as she bit her lip. "The thing is.. I can't remember." The girl sighed as I felt guilty for her, knowing this was something Gary had done. 

"Sorry, I saw the mark and got concerned." I admitted awkwardly, still holding her scarf. I stepped closer to her and lightly lifted her hair up with one hand, using the other to place the scarf around her neck. Gently, I tied it up, covering Gary's 'territory claim'. 

"Thanks." Dawn said, blushing slightly. I stepped back a step, and smiled. "That's okay, I shouldn't have taken it off of you." I admitted, with a sweatdrop. My smile then turned into a surprised expression as I realised we're twenty minutes late for Maths. 

"Oh shit! The teacher is gonna get so mad!" I blurted, as I began dashing to the stair case, with Dawn following close behind. 

Mental note; Kick Gary's ass later.


	4. A little crush

Dawn's POV  
-  
We got to class pretty late, I walked in the class behind Ash. 

The teacher was about to shout at Ash until he saw me and assumed I was lost and he was helping me. 

The teacher had me introduce myself to the class before seating me down at a table. Ash sat down beside me. 

I couldn't help but think about earlier, when Ash had removed my scarf.. I mean, he looked worried. There's really no need to worry! It'll heal. 

Ash on the other hand, looked as though he was lost in thought, thinking hard about something I'm sure.

I just looked to the front of the class and listened to the teacher, as he was writing something on the white board.   
-  
Ash's POV  
-  
I couldn't fucking believe it. One night and Gary already compels her! If Barry finds out, he'll probably try start some sort of a fight with Gary.

I sighed, still very annoyed by this. Gary has no respect for humans at all, it drives me crazy. 

My thoughts were interrupted when a soft voice spoke. "Hey Ash, are you okay? You seem a little distracted." It was Dawn. I gave her a smile, "Yeah, I'm fine- Just a bit tired." I admitted. She didn't seemed to convinced but didn't push the issue either, "Okay." She trailed off, looking back at the whiteboard. 

The remainder of the lesson went by rather slowly, as all I had on my mind was how to stop Gary from tormenting Dawn.   
-  
After class  
-  
I walked Dawn back to her locker. We chatted as we walked and I learnt that so far we have quite a bit in common. I stopped at her locker as she put the combination into the complex lock and put her books away. "You know; You're not my bodyguard or anything. Go to your locker, I'll meet you after." She giggled. 

"Oh but you don't understand, I practically am your bodyguard.. Keeping you away from a certain dickhead." I thought, mentally groaning. Of course, I didn't actually say that. "Sure thing." I replied, trying to sound more happier before going off to my locker, which was nearby. 

After about five minutes, we had both put our stuff away and I left with Dawn to the canteen, since she'd forgotten where it was. "Oh look, there's Serena, Iris and Touko. I'll see you later Ash~" She chimed before walking over to their table. When I saw the other girls she hung out with, I couldn't help but laugh, seeing none of them were normal humans.

I saw Barry and Cilan sitting at a table, waiting for me to come over. When I noticed Gary wasn't there, I grinned. "Perfect." I thought, turning around and walking out of the dining room.   
Basically, this meant Gary wasn't there yet, which means I can confront him.

Being no one else was around, and there are no cameras, I sped off into the distance, getting down the hallway and looking for Gary. 

If there's somethings you must know about Vampires, it's these things;

1- We have to literally drink human blood to live. Serena, Gary and I are the only three other Vampires in the school. Serena and I usually use compulsion when needing to drink blood from someone and make it a stranger, away from the school campus, or if we're really desperate, we'll just drink blood bags from the hospitals. Gary on the other hand, gives absolutely no shits and drinks blood from anyone, the point had been proven as he went to Dawn. 

2- We have some similar characteristics, like dark red eyes and fangs, but that's about all you can use to tell what we are.

3- We literally have super speed! We can zoom by faster than Usain Bolt if we want to.

4- Us Vampires have one weakness, a certain plant called Vervain, which unfortunately for us, is now commonly growing in this city, due to the sitings of Vampires. 

I turned the corner and stopped, seeing Gary at his locker. I zoomed over, shoving him into his locker. I know, how harsh.. but by now I'm sure tired of his shit. 

"What the fuck?" Gary asked, turning around and grinning when he saw me. "Hello Ash." He simply said. I glared at him, it's as if he knew I was here. "Why'd you do it?" I simply asked as he cockily shrugged, "Why did I do what?" He asked. 

"Why did you bite Dawn?" I asked, gritting my teeth. Gary laughed pathetically, "I was hungry.. What else?" He asked. "You just can't help yourself, can you?" I asked angrily. 

Gary laughed, slamming his faded locker door shut before turning to me. "I can't help myself from what? Eating!?" Gary asked sarcastically as I shook my head. "No, it's the fact that you fed from Dawn! You're just going to kill her, like you did a couple years back to another new human girl." I retorted, frustrated. 

"Wow Ashy boy, you sure are worrying about her already." Gary laughed, cockily. "Gary, just.. Leave her alone!" I huffed, feeling like I was talking to a five year old. 

With that said, I left back to the dining hall, not even acknowledging Gary.   
-  
Dawn's POV  
-  
The break ended which meant we had two more classes until Lunch time. My next class was English, with Barry. As before, I was introduced to the class and sat down with Barry as we chatted for most of the lesson and got told to be quiet.. At least ten times. 

My next class was Physical education with Touko, Ash and Gary. We had a theory class, so I sat with Touko in the class room. Occasionally, I'd look over at Ash and Gary, who were sitting next to eachother but not talking.

I shot Gary a slight glare, though he couldn't see me. Honestly, he was attractive but he was also a total dickhead.

I then look at Ash, my expression softening. Ash had been so sweet to me while I've started here.. And honestly, I find him very attractive.

I must have been smiling or something, because Touko nudged me. "Hm?" I snapped back to reality as she laughed. 

"I see you've got your eye on someone." The brown haired girl grinned as I could feel my face heat up. "Of course not." I huffed. Touko was still grinning widely, "Yeah you do. You're blushing like crazy." She admitted. 

I rolled my eyes and looked back at Ash. "So.." Touko nudged me again, "Who are you staring at?" She asked. "Well.. A boy... I don't know but... I think I may like him." I admitted shyly as Touko tried to hold in a squeal. 

"Touko! Settle down!" I huffed, extremely embarrassed. "Who is it!? Who is it!? Who is it!?!?" She begged, with puppy eyes. I bit my lip, hesitating to tell her. The thing is, this may just be a little crush.. And Touko will make it bigger than what it is. 

"Oh please Dawn! I'd tell you who I liked if I was single." She admitted. I sighed, giving up. "Alright, I was smiling at Ash." I confessed as she tried to hold in a squeal. "Ssh!" I insisted, as I didn't want anyone to turn around and look. 

"That's okay Dawny, your secret is safe with me!" Touko winked as I was regretting my decision. The rest of class flew by very quickly.  
-  
Touko's POV  
-  
I wasn't going to admit it, but I was glad to find out Dawn wasn't eyeing Gary. Her little crush is cute, I've gotta try stay quiet with it too, damnit. 

The rest of class flew pretty quickly, as I kept noticing Dawn look at Ash. Occasionally, I nudged her as she blushed furiously. 

We then left class once the bell went. The rest of the day flew rather quickly actually, before I knew it I was sitting in the dining hall with Iris, Serena and Dawn.


	5. Evading

-Four weeks later-

Ash's POV

I lay awake in bed, staying alone with my thoughts. 

"What's up Ash? You're quiet." Barry's booming voice spoke up. "I've just got... Something on my mind... that's all." I admitted, with a yawn. 

"What's that?" Barry asked curiously. I bit my lip, feeling hesitant to tell him. "It's Dawn." I admitted. Barry blinked, "Dawn Berlitz?" He asked, as I nodded. 

"Why? Is something up between you two?" He asked defensively. I knew Barry would be like this, he and Dawn are close friends, he only wants to protect her. He's going to hate me if I told him how I feel for her. 

"I just... Forgot to give her something from Math class, no need to worry." I admitted, before realising I used her catchphrase. 

The thing is, I thought I had a bit of a crush on Dawn, but I soon came to realise, I like her a lot more than I thought. 

I rolled over to face the wall, and mentally groaned. "This is what you get for having feelings for a mortal!" I thought to myself. You see, the problem was, I was beginning to crave blood more than usual, and when hanging out with Dawn, all I can think about is biting into her wrist. 

I don't want things to be this way, she means a lot to me, we're great friends and I really like her, but the only way I can stop craving her blood is if I stay away from her, so now I try to stop being around her as much as I did when we began being friends. 

And it honestly kills me. 

-The next morning-

Touko's POV

"Cmon girls, wake up! We can finally head home!" I giggled. 

It was Friday morning, and we were given the day off, annddd we get to go home this weekend.

Time passed and everyone got ready to go. "Hey ladies, anyone going to the party on Saturday night?" Iris asked excitedly. "There's a party? I'm down!" Serena chimed. "Who's having a party?" Dawn asked. "There's two twins that moved into Lumiose city, and they're having a party.. I suppose it's a 'get to know us' kinda party." Iris smiled. "And these twins are transferring to our school next week." She added. 

"That's awesome." Dawn smiled. "Who are the twins?" I asked. "Their names are Paul and Ursula." Iris replied. "Well, I'll be going!" Serena chimed. "Me too!" Dawn chimed. "I think I'll go too, how about you Touko?" The purple haired girl asked me. I hesitantly shook my head, "Nah, I can't go." I admitted. Dawn looked a bit surprised by my response, but Iris and Serena didn't say anything, they knew. 

Tomorrow night was a full moon, which means I kinda have to skip the party unless the guests and my friends want to see me transform into a fearsome creature. 

"I'm gonna go shopping today~" Dawn spoke up, after the few quiet moments. "Really? Have fun!!" Serena chimed. Everyone was packing bags to take home, of course we left most of our stuff here, but took what we needed home.   
-  
Dawn's POV  
-  
I quickly packed and headed for the door. I wanted to find Ash. I am going shopping today and I hope to convince him to tag along. You see, we became close friends, but he seems to be avoiding me for some reason. 

I slung my bag on my back and raced through the hall, looking for the raven haired boy. 

I soon found him, he seemed to have taken a quick glance toward me and wandered off in the complete other direction. 

"Seriously?" I pouted, skipping over and tapping his shoulder. "Huh? Oh, hey Dawn." He said nervously, then smiling. "Hey Ash~ How are you?" I asked cheerfully. "I'm.. not bad!" The raven haired boy insisted, still walking. I kept up, still trying to get him talking. 

"Hey are you doing anything later today?" I asked, after many failed attempts of getting him to talk. "No." He yawned. "Well~" I chimed, still keeping up. "I am hoping to go shopping~ But I don't know Lumiose city all that well. I was wondering if you'd like to come along!" I asked.   
-  
Ash's POV  
-  
Dawn sure was persistent. I wanted nothing more than to get rid of this urge for her blood, but with her persistence, I can't see that happening. Of course I'd wanna show her around a bit more, but this craving.. it dangerous. I've become a danger to her. 

"Nah. Can't Barry take you?" I said, still walking ahead. Dawn seemed to have stopped walking, which surprised me a bit. I heard a sniffle, which made me stop. I suddenly felt guilt throughout my body, as I turned around to find her tearing up. 

"Dawn!?" I stuttered. She turned away as I approached her, quickly covering her eyes. "What have I done?" She managed to ask. By now, I felt really guilty. 

"What have I done for you to avoid me??" She asked. Her words showed misery, I didn't realise how much of an impact this had on her. I really thought we'd drift apart without any worries, after all we've only been friends for the past few weeks. 

"Dawn... it's... complicated.." I managed to admit. So far, she seems to have not a clue about the supernatural beings of the school. I want to keep it that way. 

"You know..." Dawn spoke up, turning to me now. "I considered you a best friend." She managed to speak, sounding hurt. "But this isn't... what best friends do." The blue haired girl admitted, before walking off. I felt an ache in my heart as she walked away. 

"Dawn..." I blurted, though it came out a lot quieter than intended. 

I heard a snicker, as a voice spoke up. "Love hurts, doesn't it?" I turned around to see Gary. 

"What do you fucking want?" I groaned. "Woah, relax.. Are you crying, Ashy boy?" The brown haired boy grinned. "Me?? Crying!??" I asked, soon realising my eyes welled up. "Whatever! What do you want?" I asked once more. 

"I just wanted to ask if you're going to the party tomorrow night?" He asked. "Whose party?" I instantly asked. "Ursula and Paul's. They just moved here." Gary said. Those names rang a bell, but I couldn't think properly of them. "Yeah, why not." I instead answered. 

"Is Cilan going?" He asked, though by the sound of his voice, he sounded mischievous. "I'd assume so... Why?" I asked. "Eh no reason~" Gary said innocently, walking off.   
-  
Timeskip; a couple of hours  
-  
I sat at home by now, looking down at my phone every couple of seconds. "Should I message her?" Kept going through my head. There was a knock on my window. I looked over to see Serena. "Oh." I sweatdropped, opening it as she climbed inside. "Hey Ash." She smiled, climbing onto my bed. 

"Hey Serena." I greeted. "So," The blonde haired girl began. "What's going on with you and Dawn?" She asked. I knew she wasn't here for nothing. I let in a big sigh, before explaining my craving for her blood. 

"That's weird... Have you ever tasted her blood?" Serena asked. I shook my head. "I haven't heard of such a thing.. How do you feel about Dawn?" Serena asked. As much as Serena and I got along, I didn't want to tell her the truth to this one. "We're.. pretty good friends!" I admitted. "Hm.." She shrugged. "You know, maybe if you were in love with her or something, this would make sense... but that doesn't seem to be the case." She admitted. 

"In love?" I thought. I'd never considered this crush as love before, honestly. "I think you should message her." Serena suggested. "I think you should go shopping with her, if anything gets outta hand, I'll be in the city so text me and I can save the day or something." She smiled. 

"Dawn thinks of you as a good friend, I wouldn't want to lose that." Serena laughed nervously.   
-  
Timeskip; about ten minutes later  
-  
Serena soon left, asking me about the party Gary mentioned before leaving. 

I picked up my phone and sent Dawn a message, asking if she was still up to go shopping.   
-  
Some time later  
-  
Dawn's POV

I stood nervously by the cafe Ash was meeting me at. I didn't know my way around Lumiose city awfully well, so he was going to show me, and we were going to go shopping. 

I saw a very familiar, tall boy walk over to me, "Hi Dawn~" His cheerful tone enlightened me. 

He sounded happy to see me, to which I was relieved by.  I couldn't help but smile as I looked up, into his brown eyes. "Hi Ash." I greeted back.


	6. You’re forgiven

"Well, are you just going to stand here and look pretty? Let's start looking through the stores!" Ash said, to my surprise, excitedly. 

I found myself blushing lightly, "Of course, let's go." We began walking. This time, it was different. I didn't feel like he kept walking in hope I'd stop and leave him alone. This time, we were walking in sync. We were walking together. It felt a lot nicer. 

"There's a complex of stores through here!" He boomed out happily, leading me through an alley to what seemed like a secret spot for stores. It did seem like it was in a secretive spot, but it had a lot of people. "Well, what are ya waiting for?" Ash asked, as I smiled. "Let's get shopping!" I announced before we walked inside. 

After wandering around, and looking through windows, there was a store that stood out to me a lot. "Hey, this clothing store looks nice, Can we go check it out?" I asked eagerly. Ash chuckled lightly, "Of course." He agreed as we walked in. 

The clothing was gorgeous, as I walked along, I scooped up some clothing items before finally finding my way to the fitting rooms. "I kinda need a second opinion, can that be you?" I asked awkwardly. "Of course." Ash laughed lightly. "Be as honest as possible please." I insisted before going into one of the fitting rooms. 

The first outfit I tried on, was a pink long sleeved sweater, and a pair of ripped jeans. To complete the look, I wore black ankle boots and a pink bow hairpin. I exited the change room and done a twirl in front of Ash.   
-  
Ash's POV  
-  
"You look cute~ I'd probably lose the hairpin though." I admitted as I noticed her blush slightly as the compliment. 

"Yeah, I wasn't too certain with that one." She laughed awkwardly, taking it out. "Ta da~" She then twirled around once more. "Cute~." I admitted once more. Well, she did want honesty. 

The blue haired girl quickly wandered back into the change room, taking a few minutes. During the time, I just looked around the store, though I stayed seated. "Waiting for your date?" The shopkeeper asked, walking by. "We uh.. aren't dating." I blushed lightly, as she laughed. "Only kidding~ I like stirring up my customers." She replied, rather cheerful before walking away. 

Dawn came back out of the change room, wearing a black skirt, turquoise sweater and the same black ankle boots. Her hair was tied back with a blue ribbon. I sighed lightly, "Can I be completely honest?" I asked. "Well~" She scratched the back of her head. "I kinda need honesty." Dawn laughed. 

"Well, to be completely honest, I don't think it suits you at all." I sweatdropped. "Eh, I wasn't too sure about this myself." She laughed nervously, before walking back into the fitting room. 

I began whistling a tune as I looked around, before slumping into the seat a little more, feeling comfier. "Sorry!" Dawn called out, hearing my whistling and assuming I was bored. "Take your time!" I replied happily. 

The door opened and she wandered over. My jaw nearly hit the floor when I saw how she looked. The blue haired girl wore a purple dress, that was a bit on the tight side, but it fit her well. It came a bit before her knees. With the dress, she wore black strap heels. 

"What are your thoughts?~" She giggled, twirling around. I felt a light blush creep on my cheeks as I found myself staring a little. Hearing no response, she pouted. "Oh come on, do I look that bad?" She asked, playfully. "Dawn..." I began standing up, as she turned around to face me. "You look beautiful." I admitted. 

She smiled brightly, moving closer to me, "Aw~ Thank you Ash." She boomed, slightly blushing. I don't know why, but I found myself moving closer to her. 

"You look amazing.. you really do.." I admitted, being the most honest I ever have. We slowly moved closer to eachother, I noticed her get onto her tip toes, before kissing me. 

I was stunned for a second, but I then closed my eyes and kissed back. What am I doing? I'm a danger to her.! 

Despite these thoughts, I wrapped my arms around her waist, as she threw her hands around my neck. 

Eventually, we broke apart and let go of each other, as we'd been in an embrace for a while. 

"Just friends." The shopkeeper teased, walking by again. Dawn's face flushed, as did mine. "I er- should change back." She quickly admitted, nervously before scurrying back to the fitting room. 

"She likes me back!?" I thought, victoriously. "Fuck, what have I done!?" I also thought, in defeat. "I am a threat. I can't do this to her." I thought logically. 

I waited alone with my thoughts, not realising Dawn had changed back into her original outfit and was standing in front of me. "Ash? Uh Earth to Ash. Are you in there?" She joked, waving a hand in front of my face. I blinked, realising I wasn't focussed. "Oh, Ah sorry." I sweatdropped, as I hadn't noticed her. 

"Cmon silly, we should go walk around some more." Dawn suggested. "Why not." I chuckled lightly as we exited the store.

Countless hours went by as we checked out some more stores. "Excuse me sir, I'll have to ask you and your friend to leave. The complex closed fifteen minutes ago." A shopkeeper said to me. "Oh, of course. Sorry for our trouble." I laughed nervously, telling Dawn we had to leave.   
-  
Some time later  
-  
"So this is where you live?" I asked Dawn as we got to her house. I said I'd walk her home as we'd been out for a long time and it was now dark. "Yep, sure is~" She chimed, looking at her house before turning to me. "Thank you for today, it has been a blast." She gave a smile. "It sure has." I smiled back. 

Dawn moved closer to me, leaning towards my left, before kissing my cheek. "Goodnight Ash, take care~" She chimed, pulling away and giving me a smile, before walking towards her door. "Goodnight Dawn." I replied with a smile, giving her a wave before she went inside.   
-  
Normal POV  
-  
"You're not getting away!" Serena huffed, tossing a pillow at Iris. "Oof- Fair fair." Iris shrugged, closing her eyes and focussing. The purple haired girl repeated a spell, before five pillows floated off the floor, and fired at Serena. 

"Ah!" Serena squealed before being attacked. "Nicely played." She huffed, getting up and sitting on her bed. "Damn straight, We're such kids~" Iris chimed, sitting beside her friend. "So what were ya doing with Ash today?" The Witch curiously asked. "Trying to get him in a good place with Dawn." Serena laughed admittedly. "Wait, what's going on between them?" Iris asked, surprised. 

"He's craving her blood, so he's avoiding her to keep her out of danger." Serena admitted. "She's hurt and told me about it before she went home." The Blonde haired girl confessed. "I'm sure they got over it, Let's be honest, they're in looove~" Iris chimed childishly. 

"You ain't lying. Ash, the dense shit, just hasn't realised it yet." Serena laughed. Serena then fell quiet though. "Why ya so quiet suddenly?" Iris asked. "I'm just thinking. If they do fall in love, wouldn't she find out about all of this? Barry wanted Dawn away from this supernatural stuff." She confessed. 

"I agree, Barry's just tryna be a good friend, but what hope does she have? She's sharing a dorm with a vampire, a witch and a werewolf, the only female supernatural beings currently in Lumiose boarding school." Iris admitted. 

"I guess you're right." Serena laughed nervously. "Maybe we should just keep her away from Gary. He's kind of an asshole." Serena yawned. "Why not." Iris laughed.   
-  
"What are you lookin at?" Touko asked Cilan playfully, as she laid down beside him. "You, my love~" Cilan grinned, wrapping his arms around her. "My beautiful girlfriend." He said before kissing her gently. Touko closed her eyes and kissed back before Cilan pulled away.

"Why can't you come to the party?" He whined. "Because~ I have something on." Touko covered up. "Fineee I'll just float around Barry, Gary and Ash." Cilan said, sarcastically. "Fine~" Touko grinned, pecking her boyfriend before yawning. "Okay, it's time to sleep." She said innocently. "I'm tired too." Cilan laughed, getting up to turn off the light before laying back down on the couch with his girlfriend. Cilan had suspicions about Touko sometimes, like why she could be a bit mysterious, but he loved her. He didn't want to ask. They've dated for almost a year now, Cilan thought if she had something to tell him, she would have done it by now.


End file.
